When Usagi tried to tell a story
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi is the only one left who still has to tell a story, a christmas story, dedicated to the last two senshi who are still single. Haruka and Minako aren't going to like this. HarukaMinako


_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in her, I do proudly own this plot!_

_Well people, Like I said before i'm finishing my other sailor moon stories before i'll start on a few new ones about other anime shows but As I said before, I still take requests and this fic is based on one of those. The pairing i'm using in here is HarukaMinako, I hope you'll like it though it's not my usual type of pairing to write about.

* * *

_

**When Usagi tried to tell a story**

**by**

**Amnesia nymph

* * *

**

''Now it's my turn!''Usagi yelled, throwing her pillow towards Makoto who ducked away from it.''I want to tell a story now, everyone has gotten their turn and now I want to tell something!''

''Okay okay, Odango chill, you can tell a story now, just don't make it one of those fairy tales about Sailor moon or something.'' Haruka said. It was the first night of christmas and all the senshi had decided to celebrate it together. Everyone was here, except for Mamoru ofcourse who wasn't allowed to come.

''Thanks Haruka, this story is dedicated to the only two single senshi left!'' Usagi cheered, causing Haruka and Minako to bury their heads in their own pillows. Haruka and Minako were the only one who weren't dating anyone yet.

''Can't you dedicate this to Ami and Makoto or something?'' Minako begged.

Usagi replied the goddess of love by shaking her head.''Ofcourse not, Christmas is a time for love. I mean I got Rei, Michiru got Setsuna, Ami has Makoto, Hotaru is together with Chibi-Usa, you and Haruka are to suffer the consequences!''

''There we go again...'' Setsuna said, while taking a deep breath and holding her girlfriend, who sat onh er lap, close.

''Fine start your damn story...'' Haruka sighed.

''Great!'' usagi said happily.''Just one last question..''

''What ?'' Minako and Haruka asked in unison.

''Can I make it a slight lemon story..I mean every story needs some H-e-n-t-i-a !''

''Hentia?'' Ami asked, causing all the senshi except for Usagi to break down into laughter.

''I meant Hentai, it was just a little mistake okay?''

''We shouldn't have expected you to know how to spell the word anyway and NO, no sex stories about me and Minako.'' Haruka said, blushing as the words came out of her mouth.

''Fine fine, well this is how our story begins...''

----

Haruka took a deep breath, walking through the empty streets. It was christmas day today but unlike everyone else, she was alone this time of the year. Her best friend Michiru had gone to celebrate the time of the year with her parents back in Kyoto and Haruka, well she didn't exactly have anywhere to go. No one was expecting her. Her parents had died in a car crash a few years ago. Haruka and her younger sister had survived the crash. The docters told them they had been lucky. Haruka had always felt like it was the other way around, she had been doomed to take care of her now handicapted sister, she would have to make money now and she had to give up school in order to pay the rent. It wasn't exactly the life she had planned to be living.

She would turn 19 next month. Now you might be wondering why Haruka was on the streets at this point, after all why wasn't she with her sister..Well that was easy. Miyura, her sister was handicapted and because of that she was forced to go to a special school which was just on the outsides of Tokyo.Haruka had called the school to ask if it was possible to take Miyura home but ofcourse they replied her by telling the blonde tomboy that it was impossible to travel with all the snow that had fallen during this past few weeks. It was impossible to drive around town now. And since Haruka's parents had died in a car crash she didn't think it was a good idea either. Besides she hardly had any money for a nice christmas meal. She was sure Miyura was having a great time at the school she was at.

Haruka stopped walking when she noticed a cafe that was still open. It had to be the only one in town. While taking another deep breath she decided to go inside for a littlw while to warm up again. It was too cold outside anyway.

When Haruka got inside of the cafe, the first thing her eyes landed on was on a beautiful blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair. She was smiling and sipping of her drink. Haruka didn't know why but somehow she couldn't stop looking at the girl.

Haruka quickly gazed down again when she saw the blonde look into her direction. At first she looked as if she was about to yell at Haruka for staring, but then she smiled sweetly and stood up from her seat, walking into the tomboy's direction. ''Hi there sir...'' Was the first thing she said, causing the blonde tomboy to look up again. She now could clearly see the other girl's blue eyes.

''Eh, hi there pretty...'' Haruka replied, switching back to her flirting mode. The smaller girl just giggled.

''My name is Minako Aino, and what may yours be?'' She asked.

''Haruka Tenoh, so if I may ask why are you alone at this time of the year?'' Haruka asked, looking around. Besides the man behind the bar they were the only ones here.

The smaller blonde smiled.''Well, I kind of got no place to go so I decided to see if there was anything to do out in the streets. Much to my suprise I found that this cafe was still open. You see the man behind the bar?'' She asked in a whispering tone. Haruka looked over her shoulder without trying to gain too much attention. Behind the bar stood a black haired man, he was pretty tall, maybe even taller than Haruka herself.

''Yeah...'' Haruka stated. She was kind of suprised that this Minako girl was being so nice with her without even knowing the blonde for longer than five minutes. And already did they stand here as if they knew eachother for years.

''His name is Mamoru Chiba, he also owns this place. His wife left him a few days ago and took the house, this cafe is all he has left.'' Minako said with a sad look on her face. It was obvious she was feeling sorry for the man.

Haruka stayed silent for a moment. Didn't Minako just tell her that she was as suprised as her to see that there still was a cafe open, how could she possibly know about this man being left by his wife? Minako seemed to notice the questioning look on the tomboy's face, wondering what was wrong.

''How do you know all that?''

Minako giggled at Haruka's curiousity.''He's a bit drunk and when I came in he just started crying and telling me all about his life. It's not a pretty sight to see a man cry. No offence ofcourse...But well...It looks funny.''

Haruka smiled at that. It seemed that Minako still had no idea about her true gender.''Well don't worry, I don't feel offended with the fact you think crying men look funny.'' She started before walking over to a booth and sat down. The smaller girl just followed her and sat down across the tomboy.

''Now Haruka Tenoh, tell me about you. What's your story for being alone at this time of the year?'' Minako asked, gesturing Mamoru that she wanted to order something. The black haired man just ignored the fact that he wasn't a waiter and this wasn't a restaurant and just walked into their direction.

''Ma'am, sir...Anything I can get you?'' He asked politely. Haruka flinched when she could clearly smell the alcohol on the guy's breath. It was obvious that Minako hadn't lied about him being drunk and left by his wife. For a moment Haruka thought it was the smaller blonde's way of starting a conversation.

''Just some water.'' Haruka said, looking over to see what Minako was going to order.

''Don't be so silly Haruka, we'll take two pints of beer please.'' Minako said. Mamoru just nodded before walking back to the bar, singing a vague song under his breath.''Now why don't you tell me something more about yourself Haruka...It seems we'll be here for some time...''

''Why's that?'' Haruka asked, folling Minako's eyes to the window, seeing what the smaller girl had meant. It was storming outside.''Ah never mind, well i'll let you about me but you have to promise me something...''

''What ?''

''After i'm done you'll have to tell me something more about you, deal?''

''Deal, now why don't you start telling me about your parents, an possibly a girlfriend?'' Minako asked.

''Haha I see that you're the curious type. Well my parents died in a car crash a few years ago, I alone at the moment since my sister Miyura goes to a special school, sometimes she visits me but that's very rare since it's hard for her to travel around. You know, we don't have much money.'' Haruka said, wondering why she had just told this complete stranger this. Then again, what did it matter? After today she wouldn't ever see Minako again, right?

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Minako said.''Let's change the subject then, what do you do for a job?''

''Ah not curious about my dating status anymore I see...'' Haruka joked.''Well i'm a racer but even though it pays my bills...It just doesn't pay enough and...'' She was cut off by Minako.

''Hold it right there! you're that famous Racer Haruka Tenoh! In that case, i'm super curious about your dating status...'' She yelped, causing Mamoru to look up at the talking women before shaking his head amused. Minako who now realised what she had just said sat down again, blushing heavily.''I'm sorry that came out the wrong way.'' And indeed it had, she had made it sound like she was only after Haruka's popularity.

''It's okay, I hear it a lot...Don't worry.'' Haruka stated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with being here.

Minako ofcourse noticed the sudden change.''No i'm honestly sorry Haruka, I didn't mean it like that. I do not chase famous people or something because I want to make a name...Please accept my apology.''

The blonde racer didn't even have to think twice, somehow she couldn't do anything else but forgive the smaller girl for her reaction to Haruka's identity. This girl had completely charmed her over.''I accept your apology...Now why don't you tell me more about you?''

''Well, My parents are still alive but they hate me because of something that happened in the past. What else can I tell you, i'm an only child, I work as a secretary for Hino Corp. and well...I guess that was it...and Oh i'm super single...''

''Super single ?'' Haruka asked, wondering why Minako had said it with such a proud look on her face.

''That means that, even this day, I haven't dated anyone.'' Minako said.''And i'm proud of that, after all i'm just 16 and all my other friends have lost their virginity at well, a much younger age. I think you should wait either til after you're married or when you know you met the right person.''

''You haven't met the right person yet?'' Haruka wondered out loud. After all it suprised her to hear that Minako had never dated anyone. She was so pretty, it was hard imagining that boys weren't lined up to go out with her.

''Well i've been asked out a few times but...'' Once again she paused as another blush appeared on her face.''Well...to be honest with you...I, uhm...Well I dontdateboys!'' The last thing came out so fast that Haruka didn't even catch it.

''Uh, what?'' Haruka asked, but before Minako could answer, Mamoru put down two pints of beer in front of them with a smile on his face.

''She's a dyke! That's what she meant...'' Mamoru stated before walking back to the bar. For a moment it stayed silent until Minako finally spoke up.

''You can hate me for it but Mamoru is right...i'm a lesbian, or a so called dyke.'' She said, looking down at her hands, expecting Haruka to start acting all stupid with her. Much to her suprise it never came.

''Hey you shouldn't be ashamed of that, it's just who you are.'' Haruka said. She was just about to tell the smaller girl she was a lesbian as well but she got interrupted by a loud thump. When they both jumped up to see what happened, they saw Mamoru lay on the floor next to the bar. He was obviously unconscious.''That must hurt when he wakes up...''

''You meant what you just said, you're not going to act all stupid with me and call me a freak?'' Minako asked, totally ignoring Mamoru's little accident. Haruka gazed back at the smaller girl.

''Yes I meant it, why is it so important to you, why would you care what other people think about you?''

''Because I haven't told anyone besides you and my parents about my true colors...I'm afraid of their reactions. I told you because...Well I don't know, somehow I feel like I can trust you. It's like I have known you for a long time already.''

''I know what you mean, I've felt that too.'' Haruka replied, sitting down again and placing her hand on Minako's.''You shouldn't worry about what other people think. As long as you know what you want and you got no problems against yourself, it'll be fine.''

''Oh but I don't have any problems with me being gay...It's just...Well, i'm afraid if I tell my friends that they'll freak and leave me alone just like my family did. I can still hear my mother's screams. After all I had expected her to understand.''

''People don't understand what they don't know Minako, that's a lesson everyone has to learn in life. And if your parents didn't accept you the way you are then let them go screw themselfs. After all, it's their loss.''

Minako smiled at those words.''If you were a girl Haruka, I would've dated you for sure.''

''Ah but that won't make you super single anymore, where will that leave your pride?'' Haruka joked, Minako decided to play along.

''Well I won't be super single but i'd be super happy and my pride, ah who needs that anyway when you got a loving person around you?''

''Go out with me...'' Haruka suddenly said after a few minutes of complete silence.

Minako finally pulled her hand away, feeling guilty for having to turn the blonde tomboy down.''I'm sorry Haruka, but I told you before...I'm not interested in men. But i'm sure you'll find someone very ni...'' She stopped talking when she saw Haruka take her passport out of her pocket.''What are you doing?'' Haruka answered her by showing her passport, next to Haruka's picture stood some date about the blonde racer.

''Read it...Out loud please.'' Haruka said, a smirk had appeared on her face. She was already picturing Minako's reaction in her mind.

''Haruka Tenoh, Sex : Female, day of birth : January the 27th...female?'' Finally it hit her like a cold wave of water. Haruka wasn't male, He was a she.''Oh my god I feel so stupid. I mean you look like a man and I thought...I thought...''

''Hahaha, it's okay Minako. I know I look like a guy, I just feel more comfortable that way than in skirts and tops.'' The taller woman replied.

It took Minako a few more moments before she could finally face Haruka again. Much to the racer's suprise, Minako was smiling at her.''So Haruka...''

''Mhh?''

''Going out with you would mean i'm not super single again, I hope you understand that if I accept I do not accept to only a simple date...'' She paused for a moment before she opened her mouth again to go on, but what she hadn't been expecting was Haruka to stand up and press her lips against those of Minako. At first the smaller girl had no idea how to react, until the meaning behind the kiss hit her. With that she started returning it. This was her first kiss and it wa severything she had expected it to be and more. She had never thought she could feel so much passion for someone she only knew for less than half an hour.

After a while they finally pulled back, looking eachother into the eyes.''I guess that answers all my questions and comments.'' Minako stated with a non-stop smile on her face. After all how could she stop smiling at this point? She knew it was still too soon to say but she knew she loved Haruka from the moment she had seen the blonde tomboy walk into this cafe. If this wasn't something called love at first sight then she didn't know anymore.

''It stopped storming outside.'' Haruka said, standing up and putting on her coat again.''Why don't we go to my place and celebrate the rest what is left of christmas?''

''I'd love to but...''

''But ?''

''But what about Mamoru?''

Haruka turned around to look at the still unconscious black haired man.''Ah don't worry, from the looks of it he'll still be here tomorrow.'' Minako gigled at that before she stood up as well and put on her own coat.

''I guess you're right, let's go love.'' She said. It felt so good to be able to say that to someone.

''Minako...'' Haruka said, causing Minako to turn around to face her. Haruka just took her girlfriend in her arms and pressed their lips together once more. She had been kissed by many girls before but somehow she couldn't stop kissing Minako. Her lips felt so soft and warm. While they stood there kissing Haruka pulled Minako closer, opening her mouth for Minako's tongue to enter hers.

Everything seemed to be perfect, until they heard someone moaning in pain. Quickly they pulled apart to see who was making those sounds.It was Mamoru, who was slowly waking up, muttering something about Donna summer and her catchy songs.

''Mhh maybe it's time to leave.'' Haruka said, putting an arm around her new found girlfriend. This christmas was for sure, one she would never forget again.''Ah by the way my sister would love to meet you, she's been nagging for a long time now that I should find a girlfriend.''

''Thank god you waited until you met me...'' Minako replied, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder while they started to walk towards the door. She couldn't believe that she had woken up this morning with the thought this day would be the worst ever. It turned out that this day had officially become the best day she had ever had. And somehow she knew that many more happy days would follow now.

---

''That was sooooo Romantic!'' Makoto said, falling back on the bed she was lying on.

''Yeah, I knew you'd like it.'' Usagi proudly said, looking around to see what Haruka and Minako thought about it. They both seemed speechless.

''That was the worst story ever.'' Haruka finally said when she saw Usagi staring at her.''I mean my parents are still breathing and there was no way i'd fall for someone that easily.''

''True and what the hell is up with that _super single_!'' Minako yelped.

''It is just a fictional story.'' Ami stated.''And I thought it was a great one, besides you and Haruka both were entrapped in the story as well. Or else you would've interrupted Usagi to tell her to stop, admit it you both wanted to hear how the story ended.''

''Rubbish!'' Minako stated, but the look on her face told the others likewise.

As Minako started denying everything with Ami, Rei crawled over to the blonde princess.''Uh Usagi, why did you make Mamoru a drunken pub owner, you two aren't fighting again, are you?''

''Rei, like I said before...I got you. I know you haven't been listening or you didn't take me serious but I broke up with Mamoru a few weeks ago.'' The raven haired girl was speechless.

''I like you Rei, I like you a lot.'' Usagi said as she cupped the other girl's face and brought their lips together.

''Now now and she's making up stories about my love life...'' Minako said, staring at the two kissing girls.''That story should've bene about them. They're so easy to please and...'' She was cut off by Haruka.

''Ah Minako don't mock them , it's christmas remember...But still, how about that date, you never answered Haruka's question in that story...''

''I went along home with her, that's an answer isn't it?'' Minako asked, knowing what Haruka meant. No further words were needed after that because before one could speak up Haruka and Minako started kissing as well.

----

Usagi stopped telling her story when she noticed everyone was already fast asleep._'Mhh, I bet they're all having super romantic dreams now.'_ She thought before she crawled closer to Rei and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**The end

* * *

**

_Well, i'm not sure how I feel about this story. I hope it made any sense. For those who were wondering what exactly happened, well even the part in which the senshi gave critics on Usagi's story was part of her tale, because in her opinion Haruka and Minako really make a nice couple and she had hoped for her story to reach them as well. Well, let me know what you think!_


End file.
